


P is for Preschool

by Zaraya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'll add more tags and people as I go, Multi, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraya/pseuds/Zaraya
Summary: Takashi Shirogane is a single father just trying to provide a happy life for his son, Takahiro. When Takahiro starts preschool, he realizes that things are going to change. Specifically, things change because of a handsome, blue-eyed teacher.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Zaraya. I have another story called Satisfied, which I'm unsure if I should finish. This is also a shot in the dark and unbeta'd. If I should continue let me know! Also, its rated explicit for later chapters. Oh and if I messed something up, please let me know! Enjoy and thank you!

Takashi Shirogane does not have an easy life. There was a time when he was younger where he was genuinely happy, but that was before his teenage years. After a freak accident during a test flight left him an orphan, Shiro was young enough to go into the system however it didn’t really matter. No one wanted to adopt an emotionally distant fourteen-year-old. Luckily, the Garrison, a militant institution for teens and young adults, offered him a scholarship. It was the least they could do after their negligence killed his parents. While there, Shiro blasted his way through the system; he became one of the youngest and most highly respected first lieutenants at the age of 22. At that point, maybe, he was truly happy after the death of his parents. But then again, Takashi Shirogane does not have an easy life.

Another tragedy struck his life right when he thought he couldn’t be happier. While touring in a war stricken country, attempting to free innocent people from the evils that some men hold, Shiro was caught in an explosion; his right arm vanished, along with the lives of forty men, women, and children after the suicide bomber detonated. All the multiple surgeries, group therapies, solo therapies, and rehabilitation centers could never fill the void that was left in him that day. Not even the purple heart he received or any of the benefits he obtained after his honorable discharge could sway the negative impact on him mentally and physically. He believed that he himself was broken for good.

But then, his life took a bit of a positive turn. The Garrison had contacted him after year to inform him that a new lead in prosthesis would give him an arm again. The then twenty-three-year-old had nothing to lose at that point, so he took his chances. By august of that year, he had a steady, working right arm; his new prosthetic allowed his motivation to rise and begin working out again. Surprisingly, the Japanese native man even found himself a girlfriend, one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Yes, finally, things were looking up for him. His fiancé, Kiyomi, was heavily pregnant with their first child, and they were set to marry after three years of dating. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. Shiro knew that the storm had passed and that the twenty-six-year-old was in the clear.

So, imagine his surprise when he wakes up to a crying infant, an empty bed, and most of his belongings gone. Kiyomi, the love of his life, hadn’t bothered to leave a note, or an address, or a number, just a hollow hole that once held his heart. She had dissipated from his life just like his parents, his career, and his right arm. That day Takashi held his son close to his chest and sobbed. Just when he believed he was out of the woods, life came and fucked him over, again. The deeply scarred and abused by life man numbly roamed his apartment that day as his son slept. Deeply submerged in his subconsciousness, Shiro was only roused from his darkness by the wail of his child. It struck him so suddenly; the realization that he was not empty scorched through his muscular body. The muddle gray eyes widen and approached the crib in which is offspring squirmed in. A man of his stature, 6’4” and 190 lbs., wouldn’t exactly be thought as gentle, but the way he held his son that day would convince anyone otherwise. Takashi Shirogane realized that his whole world was right there in his arms. He wouldn’t allow anyone to take little Takahiro Shirogane away from him.

That day on, Shiro devoted his life to his son. Takahiro is four now, and growing healthily; he is a bit of a quiet, shy child, but so was his mother. Even so, his thirty-year-old father loves him all the same. Takahiro is Takashi’s world. Although it’s hard being a single father, Shiro makes due with what he has. Shiro is grateful that he had the opportunity to go to and finish college after the army; he got his bachelor degree in business management with a minor in sport therapy. Thankfully, before his fiancé abandon them, the well-educated man had gotten a job at a business firm and when needed, he takes clients as a personal trainer.

Now the days gently pass by in a domestic bliss, almost. Shiro still feels like he’s missing something, but he brushes it aside. At the moment, he has a mission to accomplish and can’t be bothered by trivial feelings.

“Rise and shine, kiddo! You got a big day today and remember what I said.” A boisterous tenor fills the room covered in super hero posters, anime action figures, and the occasional teddy bear. A little tuff of black, silky hair sticks up from underneath galactic covers and shifts slightly to sit up. Rubbing his large, onyx eyes with the back of fist gently, the child speaks up, “Yes papa, I know. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is bad.” Shiro smiles gently at his four-year-old. “That’s right. Good job. Now what would you like for breakfast?” he sits on the edge of the bed, gently patting Takahiro’s terrible bed head. The lad looks up to his father and beams a smile that is missing a tooth or two. Speaking softly but excitedly he says, “Pancakes please!”

“Alright, not a problem, but you got to go brush your teeth, get dressed, and make your bed, ok?” Shiro responds as he stands up off the bed.

“Mm’kay.”

This is typically how mornings start in the Shirogane household, calm and easy. Too easy some might say. The head of household wholly believes that his son knows of his struggles and tries his best to not give Shiro any grief. How he got a son so thoughtful and mature at four is beyond Shiro. However, the dark-haired man wishes that Takahiro wasn’t so attentive and was a bit more carefree. But that’s just how life goes on for now.

Blueberry banana pancakes are being flipped to completion as pitter patters head to the kitchen table. Shiro listens as his son pulls out the chair and grunts to himself trying to get on to it.

“You know you can ask for my help.” Shiro states cheekily as he sets the table with plates full of the sweet, fluffy, breakfast cakes and juicy fruits, along with apple juice for the little one and coffee for him.

“It’s ok papa, I can do it myself.” The equally black hair boy responds.

“I understand, but there’s nothing wrong with getting help from time to time.”

The young one just hums a response this time. Deep down Shiro knows that Takahiro is ok, but he can’t help but yearn for his spawn to depend on him more.

“Are you excited for today? It’s your first day of preschool.” The father tries at another conversation, but this time his response is a vigorous head shake. Shiro knows why, but feels like he should still ask.

“Why not Taka’?” Maybe if he uses his son’s nickname the boy might be a bit more confident to say why. Then another head shake is thrown his way and at this point Shiro knows not to push it.

The preschool is not too far from the apartment they call home, and that is a minute blessing in their lives. Approximately 15 minutes away, the walk to the school provides a moment for bonding and exercise. However, not much bonding occurred as Shiro held the tiny fist in his left hand; Taka’ was silently, and albeit a tad reluctantly, dragging his feet. When they arrived, it was a quarter to nine, and both the little Shiro and big Shiro stood in awe. Their first visit was back in spring; they had met the owner who was an older, energetic man name Coran.

“Please pardon the appearance of this institution while we remodel. I understand that it seems a bit unsightly, but I can positively assure you that your little one will thrive while under our care in the fall. Here at Arus Academy, your little bugger will get the best education in the tri-city area for I am Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe.”

To say that had put the ex-lieutenant off a bit would be an understatement. He was just too hyper for a man in his fifties; his British accent and bright orange hair with matching mustache didn’t help his case either. But this ended up being the only affordable and close to home school in the area.

It was quite surprising to see the courtyard finished with reddish bricks neatly circled in the ground around a fountain. Said fountain had two fish, resembling koi, statues facing the sun and each other while cross spewing crystal-clear water. It was absolutely eye catching; the statues were white with flecks of golds, tangerines, and rubies glistening in the early sun. Little Taka ran over to the fountain too get a closer look. As Shiro approached, he realized that there was actual koi fish in the fountain as well.

“Let’s go Takahiro, we have to meet your teacher.” The father commands gently.

Takahiro moves away disappointedly, and holds his father’s hand again. They both looked around again: back to the black metal fencing, to the daises and other flora the decorated the sides, to the large oak trees, and finally to the front door. The doors were a deep red, matching the pathway and overall brick building. The white lettering, Arus Academy, was pristine and just below hung a paisley yellow banner that said ‘WELCOME’. It overall looked a lot better than it did in the spring.

The boys headed inside which was just a nice as the outside. The lobby was rectangular with the front desk just off to the right. Cream colored walls were decorated with pictures of what Shiro assumed were of the owner and donors to the school. Everything was so clean, and it made Shiro feel at ease about his decision to have Takahiro attend here. They walked over to the cheery looking lady with shocking pink hair and bright blue eyes. Her slightly tan skin just added to her youthful beauty. As they approached, she greeted them warmly, “Hi! Welcome to Arus Academy! My name is Ezor! Is this your child’s first day!” She excitedly leaned over the desk to get a look at his son; Takahiro on the other hand just hid behind Shiro’s legs.

“Awwwe, he is such a cutie! So shy! May I ask his name?” She sat back down and looked up to the Japanese man.

“Thank you! And yes, this is Takahiro Shirogane’s first day of preschool.” Shiro patted Taka’s head to comfort the nervous bean while the receptionist looked up his information.

“Awesome! He is going to be in room B-4 with Mr. McClain! Have a great day sweetie!” She wicked at the two of them and gestured to hall on next to her.

“Thank you and you as well.” And with that they were off. Shiro slowly guided the four-year-old down the hall. They passed multiple classrooms, all with their doors open and bustling with kids. The second door on the left was Taka’s class and Shiro paused.

“Hey,” the father crouched down, “you’re gonna be fine. I promise. You have your Almight figure in your bag and if you need me at all, let the teacher know.” Takahiro’s wide, dark gray eyes looked up at his father and he nodded his head. Shiro stands up and they head inside, the boy resuming his position behind his father. Shiro saw plenty of things, about twelve other kids, toys, large alphabet letters, softly colored walls and so much more. But the one thing that surprised him the most was the teacher because he wasn’t at all what Shiro was expecting.

The funny thing is, the muscular man didn’t exactly have an expectation to begin with. So he was more than surprised to find such a beauty kneeling on a rug made of colorful puzzle pieces. And as if he sensed him, the young man turned to face Shiro, who swore his mouth dropped right then and there.

“Hi! Welcome to classroom B-4, the best class in the whole building!” The young man stood up and walked towards Shiro and Takahiro.

Shiro was enamored. The preschool teacher was stunning. When he crossed the path of the window, his blue eyes glinted and shimmered beautifully. It was only for a second, but it was enough to startle the older man. Speaking of, it seems as if the teacher could be no more than 18! He looked so young! The closer he walked, the more features Shiro was able to absorb. He had such tanned skin, which looked so smooth too. The Japanese man took in the sight of a face holding a slight smattering of freckles and a very attractive jawline.

‘Attractive jawline? Really Shiro?’

Shiro never really cared for sexuality, and tend to find someone’s personality more attractive than their actual private bits. This in no way means that he doesn’t find raw beauty appealing. Meaning, that he isn’t surprised one bit that he finds this teacher attractive.

Still speechless and a totally unaware of the fact that the teacher is now in front of, Shiro barely lets out an audibly ‘hi’.

Craning his head up to the 6’4” man, the slender man speaks again.

“You must be Mr. Shirogane. And you,” he kneels down on both knees to get onto Takahiro’s eye level, “must be Takahiro. It’s nice to meet you!” The handsome man smiles widely to seem harmless, but poor little Takahiro hides behind his father more. This brings a pout to the man wearing a pale blue apron which is incredibly cute. The teacher then leans to the right to get a better look at the child.

“Can I tell you something Takahiro?” he speaks gently to the four-year-old. Taka’ nods once in confirmation.

“I am really happy to have you in my class.” And now the little boy looks more confused than ever.

“I am happy because your name is Takahiro. You have the word ‘hero’ in your name. And I was hoping that you would be my hero!” The chocolate haired man finishes enthusiastically. It took a minute for Takahiro to process what he said, but when he did, he stood up straighter.

Still smiling, the teacher continues, “So will you be my hero ‘Hiro? I know you can do it!”

To Shiro’s complete surprise, his son eagerly nods his head and steps out from behind him. The little one also gave the teacher a large grin.

“Awesome! I’m so glad! I know I won’t have any trouble with my ‘Hiro around! Now for your first task!” the young man animatedly spoke to Takahiro who was drinking it all in. Shiro doesn’t believe he has ever seen his son so excited. Not even for his favorite breakfast!

“Alright my hero! Your first task will be to put your cool backpack in the cubby that has your name on it! I’ll change it to ‘Hiro later today! Can you do that for me?”

Little Shirogane looked to his father again to make sure it was ok. Shiro smiled and knelt to hug his son. Takahiro struggled out it and embarrassed.

“Have fun today, and remember what I said earlier. I’ll come get you at three.” The excited boy nodded and ran off.

Standing back up, Shiro made eye contact with the teacher. Said teacher was smiling a goofy smile.

“How did you do that?” Shiro questioned him.

“I take a quick survey of the kid and their belongings to determine what kind of person they might be. Sooooo, when I saw the Almight backpack, I knew superheroes were probably the best way to connect with him.” He spoke with nonchalance.

“Oh! And I’m Mr. McClain by the way! But you can call me anytime.” Shiro deadpans and Mr. McClain laughs it off nervously.

“I’m sorry, that was unprofessional. But in all honesty, you can call me Lance.”

Lance. Shiro doesn’t know why, but the name is so befitting.

“It’s fine.” He didn’t know what else to say now. They both awkwardly stood there for a moment, Lance shifted from foot to foot and looked anywhere that wasn’t Shiro.

“Uh, sorry again. Class will be out at three, but you already know that. Um, and don’t worry about ‘Hiro, he’s in good care.” Lance rambled slightly and Shiro found it incredibly cute. But something was nagging at him in the back of his head telling him not to find it cute.

“Ok, thank you. If anything happens, call me.”

“Of course! See ya’ later!” The teacher waved a goodbye while Shiro walked out. He couldn’t help but to look back, seeing the younger man now surrounded by and talking to the kids. The father spotted his son diligently listening to the teacher.

Yea, this school was definitely a good choice.


	2. L is for Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. Enjoy.

Gentle knocking echoes throughout the office, knuckles rapping against a solid mahogany door. It’s quiet, but persistent, and yet it hasn’t broken through the silent revere that has taken ahold of Shiro.

“Mr. Shirogane? Mr. Shirogane? Hello? I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m coming in.” The assistant opens the door hesitantly. The subtly creak of the door had Shiro snapping is head up from its position. What had the man so out of it? Well before the young woman came in, he had his focus on his iPhone that was placed face up on his desk. Why? Because Shiro is desperately waiting for a phone call. Specifically, a phone call from Takahiro’s preschool teacher.

Takahiro’s very attractive preschool teacher.

‘Lance McClain…’

Shiro shook his head gently. Nope, he definitely should not be thinking of his son’s teacher, especially like that. Besides, it wasn’t Lance that had his nerves frazzled. Kind of. To be honest he was anxious. He was worried. He didn’t know how to feel. Since, Taka’ was born, it has always been him and Shiro. No one else. Takahiro was basically attach to his arms for the first three years of his life and honestly Shiro never wanted to let him go. Obviously, he can’t coddle him forever, but it doesn’t get easier as the time passes.

The reason why he is expecting the call is because the Japanese man knows his son. Whenever Taka’ wasn’t attach to him, he was with a sitter. A sitter that would quit after the first couple of days; the sitter would quit due to Takahiro’s behavior, so many did. Man, Shiro had went through so many sitters.

Although his son tries to be independent, the father knows that the little boy has intense separation anxiety. It is so understandable though. There are very few times where the two were more than two. Only on rare occasions where one of Shiro’s friends, from his very small circle, would come over and visit. And all of those visits were a maximum of three hours or less. Shiro liked his privacy and Takahiro never liked company.

“Mr. Shirogane??” The beautiful woman called out again as she approached his desk.

‘Damn.’ The businessman thought to himself as he jumped in his seat slightly. Her intrusion had startled him a bit.

“Yes Natasha? I apologize, I was deep in thought.” He rises from his seat and straighten his ties as he addresses his assistant. Why can’t he get this tie to sit correctly?

“No worries Mr. Shirogane,” she chuckles a bit and advances, “I was just coming to let you know that all of those important documents have been sent, your meeting with Dr. Gannon has been moved back to 3’ o clock, the contract that you need to look over has been faxed in, and…”

She walked around the desk, long legs gracefully striding through the room, getting close enough that Shiro could smell her probably expensive perfume. And that’s when he also realized that she was hiding something behind her back.

Natasha gives him a dazzling smile.

“I also brought your favorite coffee. I don’t know what’s going on, but you look more stressed out than usual.” She had set the coffee down to help straighten the tie that he hadn’t fully realize he was struggling with. Her fingers absently stroking his chest before she backs away.

“Thank you, Natasha, you’re amazing. I’m just worried about Takahiro; today is his first day of school.”

“Oh...?”

She proceeds to sit on his desk, her mini, black, button-up skirt rose obscenely to the point where it almost showed her panties. The 28-year-old woman tucks a platinum blonde strand of hair behind her ear, showing off expensive diamond earrings. Shiro then looks down at her heart shaped face and slightly sees cleavage he knows she purposely shows. The air seems to thicken, and the older man swallows excess saliva.

“Yea…” he responds awkwardly.

“Well what are you so worried about? Mr. Shirogane, I know you’re a great father and raised little Takahiro correctly, so maybe you’re worried for no reason.” Somewhere in this interaction she had spread her black nylon covered legs slightly. Not that Shiro was paying attention.

“Uhm…thank you. That might be true, but I can help, but to worry anyways.”

This situation has him on edge slightly.

“Hey, he’ll be fine.” She reaches out and caresses his white bangs, staring into his deep gray eyes with her hazel ones. This is where Shiro must draw the line and end the conversation. Thankfully, her phone buzzes and disperse the atmosphere.

“Oh right, we have to go,” the blonde says absentmindedly,” Dr. Gannon is expecting us soon.”

“Wait, what?” the business man snatches his phone from the desk to check the time.

‘2:15?’

“I thought the meeting was at 1:30? Natasha, we missed the appointment.” Now Shiro is panicking. This meeting is crucial for the company.

The woman giggles gently, “No silly, I just told you that it got moved to three. That’s why we need to leave now, it is almost a thirty-minute ride. Were you not paying attention?” She shakes her head and giggles again, almost childishly.

“Natasha, why was it moved? I have to pick up my son at 3:00.” Shiro is slightly panicked now.

“I’m sorry. Dr. Gannon’s assistant requested that it be moved back due to the doctor’s orders. I didn’t know.” The woman proceeds to slide of his desk, fixing her skirt to a less obscene length, and attempting to straighten out any folds. She too looks panicked now.

‘Damn.’ This was pressing issue now. Who knows what time the meeting will end?

‘I should reschedule.’

Natasha can now see her boss mentally consulting himself. “I’m really sorry, I thought it was ok because I know how important this meeting is for the company and the director leaves to Germany for a couple of months this week. This was the only time he could possibly see you.” She continues to justify herself. Deep down Shiro wants to be angry with her but knows that he shouldn’t.  Her hazel eyes roam everywhere except his being.  


“It’s fine, you were just doing your job. I just need to make a phone call. Can you please call a car? I’ll meet you outside.” And with that he sighs gently and settles back down in his seat.

“Yes Sir,” Natasha replies almost sullen and exits the office.

‘Ugh. I hope Takahiro will be ok.’

He proceeds to unlock his phone and tap on Lance’s classroom telephone number. He waits as the phone rings twice before a cheery voice answers.

_“Hello, Mr. McClain speaking, how may I help you?”_

‘God that voice.’

“Ah, yes. Good afternoon Mr. McClain, this is Mr. Shirogane. I am…”

_“Oh! Mr. Shirogane, you’re ‘Hiro’s father, correct?”_

“Yes, um. I apologize, I won’t be able to make it at 3:00 to pick up Takahiro. I understand that this is unacceptable, and completely understand if you cannot stay the extra time with him after school. I...” Shiro can tell he’s rambling like an idiot.

“Hey, Mr. Shirogane, it’s fine. I really don’t mind. Little ‘Hiro is actually taking a nap at the moment and has been doing amazing all day. Your son is so smart. I’m almost jealous.” When Lance chuckles, Shiro swears that if he was standing his knees would be weak.  Boy, does he need to get grip and pronto.

“Uh, I, uh…Thank you deeply. I can assure you I won’t arrive too late pass the pick time.”

“Take your time. I’m sure ‘Hiro will understand…” Lance pauses for moment which has Shiro on edge, again. Today is more stressful than perceived to be.

“He, um, tells me that you are always super busy with work, so whatever makes things easier for you and him, I… I really don’t mind.” This is when Shiro’s heart breaks a little. He never knew how much his work affects Taka’.

‘Great, now I feel like a shitty father.’

“Umm, I don’t think you’re a shitty father. I mean if that’s any consolation.”

This time the older man groans out loud. “I’m serious though. I know we don’t really know each other, but I have so much respect for single parents. You do what you must to provide for your child. You probably think that ‘Hiro hates you, but your son is super understanding. Besides no one has a perfect childhood. And bonus! Your son is so well mannered and adorable and smart, so I don’t wanna hear it with the ‘I’m a bad father.” Unbeknownst to Lance, that little speech had him a bit more emotional than he is used to. His eyes became a bit stormier too.

‘…. I…I must go, I’ll be by to pick up Takahiro around 4:00.”

The veteran hits the disconnect button and sighs. Shiro was baffled and desperately hoping that the teacher didn’t hear the strain in his voice. He doesn’t know how Lance can be so reassuring and comforting to someone he just met. It was too much. Shiro needed to take his mind off Lance or else he’ll be late for this meeting. So hastily he collected his papers, and all other things of importance and left.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

5:05pm

_Huff huff huff_

‘I’m late, I’m so fucking late’

Takashi Shirogane made it his priority to almost never be late and always early. It was how he was conditioned in the military.

‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’

Shiro had forewent the car ride from the office to the school. He had his reasons that he wasn’t ready to share with anyone yet. So, he ran. He slid slightly around the corner and saw the fencing for Arus Academy. He picked up the pace then.

‘God, I hope Taka’ is ok.’

He skidded to a stop at the center of the entrance, just to find something completely alluring. Gracefully sitting on the stone rim of the koi pond was Lance, laughing like a mystical fae with Shiro’s son animatedly conversing with him on his lap. The time of day was just too perfect with the scene. The setting sun shone an orange golden hue the perfectly enveloped the two. The water sparkling, Lance’s skin was glowing almost like Hercules after he became a full god, the flecks in the koi statues gleamed, and Takahiro looks so at home in this basically stranger’s lap. The scene was overwhelming. He wants to pass out or vomit, maybe both. ‘Damn, he needs to hit the gym a bit more.’ His shallow breathing caused the two to turn towards him. And there goes his breath again.

‘Those eyes…’

Lances blue eyes looked so much lighter in natural light and just like everything else about him, it was mesmerizing.

“PAPA!”

The smaller Shirogane sprinted towards his father. “Takahiro,” Shiro whispers close to mutedly as he embraces his only child. “I’m so, so, sorry Taka’. I didn’t mean to be so late.” Shiro squeezed a bit and heard his son grunt and pulled away slightly. He searched eyes that reflect so much of himself in many ways, expecting to find intense anger that doesn’t exist, but instead mild anger and disappointment??

“Are you mad at me? Takahiro, I…”

The four-year-old pulled away and held his tiny finger up to suggest that his father pause his sentence.

“Papa you promised, and you broke that promise, and you were bad, and I’m mad.” The little boy said with a pout that was firmly set on his face. ‘So, he is mad.’

“I know. I’m sorry. Wait…What promise?”

“You told Mr. Lance 4:00 and it’s 5:00. You promised that. I’m really mad because you were really bad today.” Large gray eyes are intense and scolding for a four-year-old.

“I was bad?” Shiro was thoroughly confused now. He understood why Taka’ was mad, but not why he thought his father was ‘bad’.

“Yes. You said early is on time, on time is late, and late is bad, and you were really, really late so you are really, really bad!” Taka’ then taps his father’s forehead with his tiny fist. Shiro has never seen Takahiro this mad before. What is going on?

“Ouch, I guess I deserve that. You’re right, I’m sorry that I was bad. Forgive me?” The Japanese man held his chuckles and was grateful for having an amazing son.

 “It’s ok Papa, Mr. Lance taught me today that we should forgive and forget.”

And Taka’ goes in and gives his father a hug. A hug Shiro was more than grateful for. ‘Lance is right, I do have an incredibly understanding child.’ Then they heard a slight sniffle. And like twins the Shiroganes whipped their heads to see Lance wiping subtle tears away.

“That…that was beautiful. My little heart can’t take it.” He said a bit dramatically. But suddenly, Takahiro runs over to the blue-eyed man.

“It’s okay Mr. Lance. Please don’t cry. Your ‘Hiro is here.” All the while ‘Hiro attempts to hug Lance’s lanky being.

Barely containing more tears, it was Lance's turn to hug Taka’, and as animatedly as ever. “Thanks, I always know I can count on my hero.” All in all, it’s a heartwarming scene, especially for Shiro. The other man just looked like he belonged with the two of them. But that in itself was a silly thought.

Eventually they three parted ways, of course with Lance waving animatedly with a goofy smile on his handsome face and Takahiro returning it just as enthused

“I’m sorry again Taka’. I should always be on time.”

“It’s ok papa, I know you’re working hard.”

And they both walked home in silence for a bit.

“Soo, what did you learn today?”

“Well Mr. Lance….”

And for the rest of the walk and all through dinner, Takahiro spoke about his day. He barely took breaths between sentences and tried his best to describe everything that happened.

“And and and…umm. And Mr. Lance taught us Spanish and and umm and he…” The little Shirogane tried to fight the oncoming yawn as his father tucked him into bed.

“Alright champ, it’s time for bed.”

“But I,” _yaaaaawn_ , “I’m not tired.”

Shiro smiles softly and chuckles. His son was clearly fighting sleep. “Yes, you are.”

“But papaaaa.” The four-year-old whines for the first time in a while.

Shiro chuckles again. “Haha, well how about this…?” he had now had Taka’s full attention now.

“If you sleep now, you can see Mr. Lance sooner.”

“Your right, ok goodnight papa.” Takahiro makes himself comfortable and snuggles under his blanket.

“Haha goodnight Taka’, I love you.”

“I love you too.” The father kisses his son’s charcoal colored hair and with a gently pat, stands to leave. Shiro makes his way to the door, looking at his world, before he turns off the lights and leaves the door cracked. He makes his way to his office instead of his bedroom; he has a few files he has to fix before tomorrow. However, Shiro can't help but feel overwhelmed by how 'Hiro's first day went. 'Definitely won't let that happen again.'

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

“Papa wake up its time to go to school.”

“Well you're up early.” Usually, Taka’ is the one being woken in the morning. ‘I wonder why he’s up.’ Shiro thinks to himself.

“Yep and I’m dressed, I made my bed, and brushed my teeth!” Taka’ exclaims proudly.

“I see, and you also brushed your hair?”

“Yea….” A little blush flushes upon the boy’s slim cheeks. He has never seen his son embarrassed like this before.

“Ok, well let me get up and make breakfast. Wanna help?”

“Yes please!”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The walk to school was faster than normal, probably because of Taka’ skipping and jumping and fast pace.

When they got to the school it was a lot busier than the first day, even though they arrived the same time as yesterday.

And lo and behold the teacher that has affected both of their hearts was there. Standing in light khaki skinnies, a baby blue apron and white hoodie, basically basking in the sunlight. Lance noticed them and waved so brightly and just as warm as the morning sun. Taka' ran over to the teacher, who opened his arms widely to accept the incoming hug. When they parted somewhat from their embrace, 'Hiro and Lance looked to Shiro and gave him a smile.

‘I can get use to that sight.’


End file.
